Enginemon - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Thomas as Ash Ketchum - (Thomas and Ash Ketchum are both the main heroes) *Skarloey as Pikachu - (Skarloey and Pikachu are both sidekicks to Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Mavis as Misty - (Mavis and Misty are both have a small crush on Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Rheneas as Togepi - (Rheneas and Togepi are both small) *Edward as Brock - (Thomas and Edward are both good friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Brock are) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friedns) as Tracey - (Tracey's voice suits Pufle) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Todd - (Toots and Todd are both wear red and begin with the letter 'T') *Gordon Highlander (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's father) as Professor Oak (Professor Oak's voice suits Gordon Highlander) *Devious Diesel as James - (Devious Diesel and James are both devious) *Daisy as Jessie - (Jessie's voice suits Daisy) *Smudger as Meowth - (Meowth's voice suits Smudger) *S.C.Ruffey as Wobbuffet - (Wobbuffet's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Giovanni - (Glen Douglas and Giovanni are both have the same letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) *Emily as May Maple - (Emily and May Maple are both beautiful and crush on Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Percy as Max Maple - (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Max Maple) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Dawn - (Sally Seaplane and Dawn are both wonderful) *James as Gary Oak - (James and Gary Oak are both vain) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ritchie - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Ask Ketchum and Ritchie are) *Toad as Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu) *Hector as Charizard - (Charizard's voice suits Hector) *Bill and Ben as Chimchar and Charmander - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Chimchar and Charmander are) *Harold as Wallace - (Harold and Wallace are both wear white) *Caley Skyketchum (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's mother) as Delia - (Caley Skyketchum and Delia are both mother figures to Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Gordon as Norman - (Gordon and Norman are both strong, proud, and pompous) *BoCo as Professor Birch - (BoCo and Professor Birch are both have begin with the letter 'B') *Henry as Harley - (Henry and Harley are both wear green) *Toby as Jimmy - (Toby and Jimmy are both have the same letter 'Y' in the end of their names) *Duck as Drew - (Duck and Drew are both begin with the letter 'D') *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Rowan *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Zoey *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Emma - (Emma and Emma are both share the same names) *Donald and Douglas as Barry and Kenny *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Paul *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Iris - (Tillie and Iris are both beautiful) *Oliver as Cilan - (Oliver and Cilan are both western) *Belle as Bianca - (Belle and Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Rosie as Nurse Joy - (Rosie and Nurse Joy are both wear pink) *Molly as Cynthia - (Molly and Cynthia are both strong and gorgeous) *Flora as Officer Jenny - (Officer Jenny's voice suits Flora) *Duncan as Trip - (Duncan and Trip are both stubborn) *Peter Sam as Sawyer - (Peter Sam and Sawyer are both wear green and well manner) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Casey *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Giselle *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Georgia - (Georgia and Georgia are both share the same names) *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) Serena - (Stirling No. 1 and Serena are both beautiful and have begin with the letter 'S') *Whiff as Clemont - (Whiff and Clemont are both wear glasses) *Lady as Bonnie - (Lady and Bonnie are both small) *Spencer as Tobias - (Spencer and Tobias are both sneaky) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Don George *Elizabeth as Towa - (Elizabeth and Towa are both old) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Sycamore *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Riley *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hilbert *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Felina Ivy *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Grant - (Green Arrow and Grant are both begin with the letter 'G') *Pearl (from TUGS) as Grace *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rudy *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tierno *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ramos - (Jebediah and Ramos are both old) *Marge (made up a narrow gauge steam engine) as Shauna *Billy as Ben - (Billy and Ben are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Trevor as Trevor - (Trevor and Trevor are both share the same names) *Henrietta as Melody *Annie and Clarable as Anthea and Concordia - (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Anthea and Concordia are) *Bertie as Clembot *Murdoch as Drake *Flying Scotsman as Burgh - (Flying Scotsman and Burgh are both wear green) *Rusty as Rafe - (Rusty and Rafe are both begin with the letter 'R') *Rocky as Wulfric *Duke as Mairin *Derek as Conway - (Derek and Conway are both wear green) *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wally *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Marina - (Mary and Marina are both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bruno *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Keith - (Ivo Hugh and Keith are both wear red) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tyson *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Morrison - (Metro and Morrison are both begin with the letter 'M') *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Stephan *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Entei *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Skyler *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Roark *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lola *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Diana *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gurkin *SS Vienna (from TUGS) as Johanna *OJ (from TUGS) as Hanzo *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rebecca - (Rebecca and Rebecca are both share the same names) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Meyer *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flint *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Looker *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Crasher Wake *Warrior (from TUGS) as Brycen *Neville as Snoriax *Dennis as Sudowoodo - (Sudowoodo's voice suits Dennis) *Byron as Byron - (Byron and Byron are both share the same names) *George as Goneff - (George and Goneff are both have the same letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) *Bulgy as Dr. Namba - (Bulgy and Dr. Namba are both evil and mean) *Arry and Bert as Cassidy and Butch - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Cassidy and Butch are) *Bertram as Natural Harmonia Gropius *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Madame Boss - (Minvera and Madame Boss are both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Evil Flora (a fan-made Thomas character) as Sabrina - (Sabrina's voice suits Evil Flora) *Diesel 10 as Mewtwo - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darkari - (Cerberus and Darkari are both big, evil, and scary) *The Chinese Dragon as Fales Groudon - (The Chinese Dragon and Fales Groudon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *D261 as Damon *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Zager *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Giant Tentacruel *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Iron-Masked Marauder *Evil Rheneas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Togepi *Cranky as Mayor of Trovitopoils Gallery Category:UbiSoftFan94